towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ahkmou (Zeit-Geschichte)
"Wir beide stehen in einem Konflikt, der sich dem Ende nähert! Licht gegen Zwielicht, Gut gegen Böse, Po-Matoraner gegen Po-Matoraner! Nur der Stärkere kann gewinnen!" -Ahkmou zu Hafu, Bionicle Story 13: Das Vermächtnis der Zeit Ahkmou ist ein böser und rachsüchtiger Matoraner, der sehr gerne Chaos und Verwüstung anrichtet. Mehrmals verlor er seine Erinnerungen für die Dienerschaft des Bösen, konnte aber durch Schicksals-Schlangen oder durch die böse Toa Tuyet zur bösen Seite gezogen werden. Er ist außerdem der Rivale von Hafu, die schon mehrmals in tödliche Konflikte geraten sind. In Karzahnis Armee hat er sich einen großen Namen geschaffen und durfte deshalb in der entscheidenden Schlacht um Karzahni Befehle erteilen. Biografie "Jeder hat ein Schicksal. Und diese Matoraner müssen das Schicksal anderer erfüllen." -Helryx Ahkmou lebte als Schicksals-Matoraner in Karda Nui. Als Toa Helryx kam, wählte sie Ahkmou und fünf weitere Schicksals-Matoraner -Tehutti, Nuhrii, Ehry, Vhisola und Orkham- aus, die nach Metru Nui gehen sollen, um dort das Schicksal dreier Toa zu erfüllen. Ehry, Vhisola und Orkham vergaßen ihre Aufgabe jedoch. Auf Metru Nui verhielt Ahkmou sich oft komisch und wurde so von vielen anderen Matoranern nicht beachtet. Da er jedoch bekannt werden wolte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu Lügen und Betrügen. So stahl er einem Matoraner namens Hewkii seine guten Kanokadisks und behauptete dieser sei ein Lügnergewesen, denn Ahkmou hat die Disks angefertigt. Als all die Disks ausverkauft waren, hatte Ahkmou keine Ahnung wie er neue herstellen oder besorgen konnte. Deshalb schloss er seinen Laden. Er hatte aber ein komisches Gefühl in sich und dachte, es war falsch. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf diese Idee gekommen ist und wollte sowas nie wieder tun. Später wurde Ahkmou ein Schnitzer, einer der Besten überhaupt. Doch wieder kam ihm jemand in die Quere: Hafu, ein Po-Matoraner, der viel von chronistischen Dingen wusste. Hafu wurde Schnitzer und sogar ein viel besserer als Ahkmou. Dieser wurde mit der Zeit neidisch und eifersüchtig und langsam wurde Ahkmou immer weniger beachtet. Der Po-Matoraner konnte sich nicht unter Kontrolle bringen und wollte seine Konkurenz ein für alle Male ausschalten. Als Hafu den Auftrag bekam, eine Eisskulptur für Ko-Metru zu schnitzen, folgte Ahkmou ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Als die Ko-Matoraner und Hafu die Skulptur in eine Höhle brachten, lies Ahkmou diese jedoch tragischerweise einstürzen. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass Hafu überlebt hatte und schon bald von einem Onu-Matoraner namens Onepu gerettet wurde. Als Karzahnis Geist den Körper von Turaga Dume befiel, exestierte eine dunkle Zeit auf Metru Nui. Doch sechs Toa, Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Whenua, Nuju und Matau konnten alle Matoraner von Metru Nui evakuieren und Dume vor Karzahni retten. Schon bald fuhren die Toa und die Matoraner los, zur Insel Mata Nui. Doch Ahkmou kam nicht mit und blieb auf dem zerstörten Metru Nui. Er bemerkte jedoch bald, dass er allein war und auch kein Hafu da war, den er endlich besiegen könne. So schwamm er schließlich selbstständig nach Mata Nui, geriet jedoch in einen heftigen Sturm. Glücklicherweise wurde er trotzdem auf die neue Heimat der Matoraner gespült, Ahkmou hatte aber jegliche Erinnerungen an die Metru-Nui-Zeit verloren und lebte nun friedlich im Dorf Po-Koro. Dort freundete er sich mit dem Matoraner Kodan an. Mittlerweile wurden sie unzertrennlich und unternahmen tagtäglich immer etwas gemeinsam. Bald fand Ahkmou jedoch ein Tagebuch, in das er jetzt jedesmal seine Tageserlebnisse schrieb. Eines Tages infrmierten die nun zu Turaga gewordenen Toa, dass sie eine Überraschung für die Matoraner hätten und diese sich in Ta-Koro versammeln sollen. Am nächsten Tag wurde die Überraschung verkündet: Eine Sportart, gennant "Kohlii". Ahkmou und Kodan freuten sich jedoch weniger darüber. Trotz alldem wurden sie von Turaga Onewa als Spieler für ihr Team ausgesucht. Erst waren die beiden verblüfft, doch dann erfuhr Ahkmou von dem Turaga, dass es eine sogenannte "Kohlii-Lektion" gibt, bei der man sich mit dem Kohlii vertraut machen kann. Als der erfreute Po-Matoraner dies seinem Freund erzählen wollte, fand er jedoch seine Hütte total zerstört da, von Kodan keine Spur. Nur sein Tagebuch lag komischerweise da. Trotzdem nahm er es mit seinem Tagebuch auf sich, die Kohlii-Lektion zu bestehen. Auf seiner Reise durch die Insel quälten ihn aber immer wieder Alpträume. Als er schließlich in Le-Koro angekommen ist, schrieb sein Tagebuch plötzlich selbstständig. Es erinnerte an Ahkmous Metru-Nui-Zeit, und dass es seine Bestimmung ist, Karzahni zu dienen. Ebenfalls offenbarte das Tagebuch, dass es eine getarnte Schicksals-Schlange ist, die den Po-Matoraner wieder zur "bösen Seite" zog... Wieder rachsüchtig geworden, entwickelte er infizierte Kohlii-Bälle, die sich auf der Insel durchsetzten. Sie machten das Volk jedoch schwer krank. Die infizierten Matoraner konnten jwedoch von den Turaga wieder geheilt werden und Ahkmou tauchte unter. thumb|left|170px|Tuyet und Ahkmou - Ein teuflisches Paar Später tauchte er wieder auf und traf auf Hafu, der zum Kohlii-Training wollte. Ahkmou machte ihm ein Angebot: Sie machten ein Kohlii-Duell, wenn Hafu gewinne, könne er Ahkmou festnehmen, wenn jedoch dieser gewinnt, muss Hafu ihn laufen lassen. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob Hafu alles im Griff hätte, doch sein Rivale schlug ihm die Maske ab und diese zerbrach. Der Po-Matoraner konnte jedoch von seinen Freunden Hewkii und Hahli gerettet werden. Als die Zeit durch die Toa Aodhan, Agni und Brander zurückgestellt wurde, befanden sich alle Matoraner wieder auf Metru Nui. Irgendwann kam die böse Toa Tuyet an und terrorrisierte Po-Metru. Dabei nahm sie Ahkmou als Geisel und die beiden wurden ein teuflisches Paar. Gemeinsam zerstörten sie den Staudamm in Ga-Metru, die Maskenschmiede in Ta-Koro und jagten das Feuertrio. Später jedoch verschwanden sie von Metru Nui auf Befehl von Karzahni. Sie sollten nach Destral und sich dort mit Icarax in Verbindung setzten, mitdem sich Tuyet vebündet hat. Auf dem Weg nach Destral trafen die beiden Umbra auf einem Berg. Tuyet duellierte sich mit ihm. Ahkmou schoss eine Kanoka Disk auf den Wächter und so fiel Umbra vom Berg. Schließlich trafen alle Mitglieder auf Destral ein und Icarax verteilte Aufgaben, so sollten Tuyet und Ahkmou weiterhin alle Matoraner auf Metru Nui einsperren. Nach einem Konflikt zwischen dem Mata-Nui-Orden und dem Angst-Bündnis wurde Tuyet jedoch auf deren Inselbasis verschleppt, wodurch Ahkmou nun ohne sie zu Recht kam. Beim entscheidenden Kampf zwischen den beiden Organisationen auf Metru Nui, zerbrach das Bündnis jedoch und die Mitglieder flohen. Ahkmou hingegen ging zur Karzahni-Insel. Persönlichkeit Ahkmou ist ein von Wut zerrissener Matoraner, der immer im Rampenlicht stehen will. Durch Neid und Eifersucht ist er sogar in der Lage, zu töten, um der Beste zu sein. Der Grund dafür ist ein schweres Traume, das in seiner Karda-Nui-Zeit passiert war. Viel darüber ist nicht bekannt, jedoch soll Karzahni etwas damit zu tun haben. Wie es sein Leben auf Mata Nui zeigte, kann er ein vernünftiger und anständiger Matoraner sein, der Freude und Lust am Leben hat, warmherzig ist und alles teilt. Er wäre vielseitig in Technik und Handwerk interessiert, würde zielstrebig ein Ziel verfolgen. Jedoch ist er auch mehr ein Einzelgänger und wünscht sich auch nicht mehr als einen Freund. Kodan war für ihn einer, der genauso war wie er und den er verstehen würde. Kodans Tod war für Ahkmou ein tragischer Verlust, er wurde dadurch immer mehr misstrauischer, bis eine Schicksals-Schlange, die sich als "Tagebuch" ausgab, ihn zur "bösen Seite" verführte. Seit dem hat er nur noch den Gedanken, das Gute zu vernichten. Die Ernennung zum Befehlshaber in der entscheidenden Schlacht um Karzahni, gab ihm Mut, seinem Rivalen Hafu gegenüberzustehen. Beziehungen Kodan Kodan ist Ahkmous einziger Freund. Beide hatten vieles gemeinsam. Zum Beispiel das Angeln oder einfach nur das Fantasieren. Beide hofften einmal richtige Toa zu sein und alle Sklaverein im Universum auszulöschen. Sie lernten sich auf einer kleinen Insel, die weit entfernt von Karzahnis Reich war, kennen. Als sie erfuhren, dass sie im Kohlii-Team ihres Dorfes spielen werden, (Die beiden wollten nie etwas mit dem Kohlii zu tun haben), veränderte sich ihr Leben. Die Freundschadt wurde durch den mysteriösen Tod von Kodan beendet. Etwas später traf Ahkmou aber auf eine gleichnamige Ga-Matoranerin. Jedoch waren sie die besten Freunde überhaupt... Tuyet right|148px|Tuyet Tuyet und Ahkmou "freundeten" sich nach der Zeitrückstellung an, als Tuyet Po-Metru angriff und Ahkmou als Geisel nahm und ihn auf die böse Zeit zog. Seitdem terrorisierten die beiden gemeinsam Metru Nui und jagten das Feuertrio. Selbst wenn Tuyet Ahkmou oft rumschubst oder anschreit, bleiben sie gut zusammen. Heimlich liebt er sie ein wenig. Beide sind Untergebene Karzahnis und kämpfen oft Seite an Seite, was ein großer Vorteil für sie ist, denn so haben sie schon viele Gegner ausgeschaltet. Außer dem Terror haben sie zwar nicht so viele Gemeinsamkeiten, aber sie sind immerhin ein teuflisches Paar. Als Tuyet jedoch später vom Mata-Nui-Orden eingesperrt wurde, vermisste Ahkmou sie sehr, lernte jedoch, sich ohne Tuyet durchzuschlagen. Jedoch vergaß er sie nie... Hafu left|156px Hafu ist ein Po-Matoraner, desses Wege sich schon in früheren Zeiten auf Metru Nui kreuzten: Als Hafu nämlich dem Schnitzergeschäft beitrat, löste er mit seinen Kunstwerken Ahkmou als besten Schnitzer ab, woraufhin niemand mehr den Schicksals-Matoraner beachtete und er so eine große Eifersucht und Rivalität zu Hafu entwickelte, so stark, dass er ihn sogar töten wollte. Doch all seine Versuche scheiterten, selbst auf Mata Nui, als er ihm die Maske abschlug. Gemeinsame Interessen bestehen kaum, vom Charakter her sind sie ebenfalls sehr verschieden, so ist Ahkmou mehr ein Taktiker, während Hafu Strategie oft nicht anwendet, dafür aber ein gutes Herz hat, anders als Ahkmou, der sogar mordet. Ihre Rivalität stieg mit der Zeit so sehr, dass niemand der beiden noch daran dachte, darüber zu reden und sich möglicherweise zu verstehen, beide wollten sich nur noch umbringen. Als die zwei in die Paralleldimension "Queen's Kingdom" teleportiert wurden, wurden sie dort zu Toa des Lichts und standen sich nun in einem letzten Kampf gegenüber, bei dem Hafu Ahkmou entgültig töten konnte.